


christmas spirit and a (wing)dog

by bezziemates



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, chapter 2 onwards is just supercorp adventures ft. snowball, fluff ft. snowball the dog, snowball is a gigantic singing samoyed and i will love him till the day i die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bezziemates/pseuds/bezziemates
Summary: In retrospect, perhaps Lena should have considered the consequences of getting Kara a dog for Christmas.(In which Lena and Kara co-parent a gigantic overly-energetic white lump of fur)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> christmas is here folks, and you know what that means (it means a floofy christmas fic, that’s what it means)
> 
> i. have been physically aching to write a fic with an oversized dog that stomps around excitedly and causes trouble but is too adorable to hate. it is my life’s dream and i am now fulfilling it. enjoy.

As Lena walks into the elevator and presses the button to get to Kara’s floor, the enormous white samoyed follows her and drops onto its stomach with a thud.

Then it gets up and starts walking circles around her, effectively wrapping the leash around her legs.

Lena sighs. “Please don’t do that.”

The dog looks up at her innocently, and she levels a glare at it.

Fortunately, it makes the wise decision to undo its handiwork.

Lena doesn’t even like dogs. She certainly doesn’t like this dog in particular. There’s no way she’ll let those eyes get to her. It’s caused her so much trouble with how unbelievably heavy it is, but this is all for Kara. Because Kara loves dogs, and she’s always wanted a dog but never got one, so Lena decided it’d be a good idea to get her a dog.

This dog sings.

It actually hums. Apparently, samoyeds can hum. And since Kara loves singing so much, Lena thought it’d be suitable for her.

Lena bends down, knowing the dog is too heavy for her to lift. The dog blinks back at her, and she points an accusing finger at it.

“Do not blow this for us.”

The dog hums.

Lena sighs. _Not an actual confirmation, but I’ll take it._

The dog trots by her side as she walks the familiar path to Kara’s apartment, and the door is wrenched open only a moment after she knocks on it.

Kara smiles widely, face lighting up when she sees that it’s Lena at the door, then her eyes travel to the dog standing beside her.

Lena almost snorts. _Not that she can miss it, since it’s so big._

“Oh Rao, who might you be?” Kara coos excitedly, and the dog’s tail wags at the attention, tongue hanging out of its mouth. Kara bends down to pick it up with zero difficulty and levels the dog’s face with her own.

“I haven’t named him yet,” Lena says uselessly, enraptured by the blue in Kara’s eyes, which are shining with amazement.

Kara eyes flit over to meet Lena’s gaze. “Lee, why do you have a dog?”

“He’s, uh, he’s actually for you,” Lena says, resisting to urge to clear her throat.

Kara’s eyes widen comically, and Lena really, really wants to kiss her. The dog barks gleefully, licking Kara’s face, and Kara laughs at the action. “Really?”

Lena nods. “You said you’ve always wanted a dog, so I figured it’s about time you actually got one. He’s a samoyed. He can sing, kind of. And he’s gigantic, so you can cuddle with him easily.”

“Rao, Lena,” Kara breathes, voice full of awe. Her eyes are twinkling excitedly, twinkling _gratefully_ , and Lena would, without hesitation, buy as many samoyeds as necessary to see Kara smile like that again. She did, after all, buy CatCo so that Kara could keep her job.

Not that she’d ever admit it to anyone, let alone Kara.

(The lack of admittance doesn’t make it any less true. But she really needs a break from the overwhelming amounts of love she feels for Kara on a nanosecond-ly basis.)

“I don’t know what to say,” Kara continues, snapping Lena out of her reverie. “Just… thank you. Really.”

Lena shrugs as nonchalantly as she can, pretending she didn’t visit eighteen animal shelters to find the perfect dog for Kara. She’s lucky enough that this samoyed was even in a shelter — to her knowledge, samoyeds are typically found in pet shops. Or at least she thinks so.

“It was my pleasure,” Lena manages to get out. Kara is still admiring the dog, and Lena honestly doesn’t blame her. “I’ll just— leave you to it, and whatnot.” She waves her hand around wildly — what is she even doing with her life at this point — and moves to turn around.

In a flash, Kara is right in front of her, holding the samoyed — which is facing Lena with its tongue out and stupid innocent eyes staring back at her. “Why are you leaving?” Kara looks genuinely upset, and Lena thinks this is how she dies.

“I— well, I thought you’d want some time to get acquainted with the dog.” Once again, Lena gesticulates wildly. The dog darts forward and licks her hand, and she closes her eyes, exhaling slowly. _Deep breaths._

“Snowball,” Kara corrects, smiling.

“What?”

“His name is Snowball now. Also, there’s no way I’m going to kick you out of my apartment right after you’ve given me the love of my life!” Kara exclaims, as though Lena leaving is the single most absurd idea known to mankind. She coos at the dog — _Snowball,_ Lena corrects mentally — and Lena just wants to run herself over with a U-Haul.

She’s known Kara for four years. Four. This dog — _Snowball,_ Lena once again reminds herself with as little bitterness as she can — has known Kara for less than five minutes. Yet Snowball is the love of Kara’s life. Not the person who’s the _literal reason_ why Kara even knows Snowball to begin with.

Obviously Kara doesn’t actually mean that Snowball is the love of her life. Not in a romantic sense, anyway — at least, that’s what Lena can reason out. But she still can’t help but the wave of jealousy that washes over her at the thought of Kara paying more attention to Snowball than to her. Forever.

The thought itself makes Lena overcome with the sudden urge to burst into ugly tears.

Some rational part of Lena focuses on how adorable it is that Kara decided to name the samoyed Snowball. The rest of her (read: the other ninety-nine percent) is just plain bitter about the rather depressing yet expected outcome of giving Kara a gigantic ball of fur for Christmas.

Lena did see this coming — it figures, really, that Kara is beyond charmed by Snowball. Experiencing it first-hand, however, is both rewarding and torturous.

“You can’t kick me out of your apartment if I’m not even in it.”

Kara grins. “Let’s fix that, then.”

Lena lets herself get dragged into the apartment. Kara’s hand is securely wrapped around her wrist, while her other hand holds Snowball to her torso with zero effort.

Lena is admittedly a little aroused by Kara’s strength.

Only a little.

Before she can really explore that thought, Kara sets Snowball on the ground and starts playing with him, cooing and grinning excitedly. He does tricks and jumps around and stomps all over the place, and all Lena can do is smile goofily at the sight of Kara’s excitement.

She’s in so deep, the surface isn’t even there anymore.

//

Lena brings Kara shopping for supplies the next day.

Kara doesn’t even think about the possible consequences of bringing Snowball along, she just puts him on a leash, and he trots happily by her side as they make their way out of the apartment.

 _Snowball’s her new best friend now, I see how it is,_ Lena thinks, scowling as she follows behind them.

Snowball doesn’t bark, not really, but he hums as they walk around the store. Kara puts basically everything she sees into the cart (“Lena, you can’t expect me to choose! These toys are all so adorable! Besides, how am I supposed to know which brand of dog food Snowball likes?”) and Lena lets her — she has more money than she knows what to do with, anyway.

Kara carries at least twelve bags full of stuff by the time they get back to the apartment. Snowball trails excitedly behind her, tail wagging, and Lena spends a few minutes (maybe a few hours) rethinking her life decisions.

//

Lena spends most of her time at Kara’s apartment.

Kara has Supergirl commitments, and Lena’s only commitment is Kara. So, naturally, when Kara is out there saving National City, Lena is taking care of Snowball for her.

“Kara likes you more than she likes me,” Lena says, almost ranting, but not quite there yet. She says it like it’s a fact — _because it is_ — while Snowball just looks at her, tongue out and ears perked.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Lena demands, scrubbing Snowball’s fur just a little harder on instinct. “I know you know what you’re doing. It’s plain evil. You’re a scheming one, you.”

Snowball just barks happily at her. She glares at him.

“You act all cute, but I see what you’re doing,” she says, eyes widened threateningly. “You can stop trying, honestly,” she sighs. “You won the moment Kara laid eyes on you.”

Snowball leans forward, licking her cheek, and she sighs again. “Honestly, even I like you more than I like me.”

Before she can continue talking to Snowball — a dog, she’s talking to a dog — he jumps out of the tub, running out of the bathroom.

Lena shoots up from her kneeling position, chasing after him. Her arms are dripping with water and foam, and when she gets to the living room, she finds that so is he.

“You little piece of—” she groans loudly as he dashes around the apartment, leaving wet footprints and puddles of foam everywhere.

After chasing him for fifty-six seconds (not that anyone’s counting), she gives up, moving back into the bathroom and plopping back onto the floor beside the tub with a thump.

She almost runs a hand through her hair, but remembers that her hands are wet and soapy, and instead settles for a heavy sigh.

Then there are light footsteps, and within moments, Snowball is in front of her, nuzzling his face into her stomach.

She seriously wants to hate this stupid dog, but she can’t.

He hums a tune, one that sounds distinctly like _This I Promise You_ by NSYNC, and Lena sighs.

“I hate you.”

He hums even louder, and she can’t even bite back a small smile.

“Fine. I don’t. But don’t tell anyone.”

He pulls back a little, eyes gleaming, and barks enthusiastically at her.

//

When Lena walks into the apartment after work, Kara is watching TV. She’s lying on her back on the couch, Snowball draped over her, his front paws resting on her clavicles.

Kara’s eyes snap to Lena’s the moment she opens the door and enters, and, as if on cue, Snowball climbs off of Kara and stomps towards her, tail wagging frantically.

He barks, just once, and charges at her, going on his hind legs and pretty much climbing her like a tree.

Kara laughs at the sight, the sound music to Lena’s ears. “I swear, he likes you more than he likes me.” She picks up a chew toy from the table beside her and tosses it up. “Snowball, catch!”

A flash of white jumps toward the toy, and Snowball bites down on it, trotting proudly over to Kara and dropping the toy in front of her. Then he walks behind Lena, nudging her legs with his head and urging her to move forward until she’s standing right in front of Kara.

Kara grins at her. “Hi.”

Lena curses her heart for speeding up. “Hi.”

Snowball barks, and Lena jumps at the sound, barely holding back a shriek of surprise.

The moment, if there even was one, is decidedly ruined, and Kara bends down, picking Snowball up effortlessly. He licks her face, the action rousing a laugh from the blonde.

Kara turns to look at Lena, smiling brightly. “Are you up for some _Friends_ reruns?”

Lena nods, too mesmerized by Kara’s simple yet captivating beauty to form anything coherent. They settle down side-by-side on the couch, Snowball lying across their laps.

After a few moments, Kara turns to look at her. “Are you tired?” she murmurs softly, voice laced with care and concern. Lena’s heart warms.

Lena shakes her head. “Not really.”

“If you are, just let me know. We can sleep at any time.” Kara smiles gently at her.

Lena smiles back at her, and she swears she can feel herself falling a little more in love. “Okay.”

Snowball hums quietly as they watch _Friends_ , and Lena thinks she wouldn’t quite mind a forever like this — she wouldn’t mind it at all.

//

Kara’s out handling Supergirl duties again, and Lena’s stroking Snowball’s fur as he lies draped across her lap on the couch.

“You know, I think I kind of love you.”

Snowball perks up slightly at the sound of her voice, a change of pace from the previous comfortable silence.

“Maybe a little bit. You’re pretty cool, aside from the whole ‘effortlessly making Kara love you’ thing. I still haven’t forgiven you for pulling that act, by the way.” Her voice holds no actual hostility — in fact, some may argue she even sounds _adoring_ — and she continues stroking Snowball’s fur gently. At this point, it’s second nature.

“But other than that, you’re admittedly cute.”

He hums, as though he understands what she’s saying, and she smiles softly.

“I love you, even if you’re kind of a little shit sometimes.”

He barks.

She sticks out her tongue. “You know it’s true.”

He pauses, then relaxes more into her lap, humming a tune.

//

Lena has no idea what’s happening.

One moment she’s standing in front of Kara, who’s lying on the bed, and the next, there’s a rather forceful nudge against the back of her legs, and she's falling onto the bed.

Then she’s hovering over Kara, their faces inches apart, and Lena wonders if she spoke too soon about loving that stupid lump of fur.

Kara smiles at her, pupils blown — Lena hopes she’s not imagining it. “Hi.”

Lena climbs off of her in an instant. “I’m so sorry, holy shit, that was uncalled for and very inappropriate.” She’s too caught up in her humiliation to blame Snowball right now.

“Hey, hey, it’s all good,” Kara assures quickly. She’s standing right in front of Lena — something that seems to be happening a lot more these days — and Lena can’t really focus on much else except the shade of blue in Kara’s eyes. “I didn’t mind it,” Kara adds softly, sounding almost _bashful_ , and Lena short-circuits.

Is Kara saying what Lena thinks she’s saying?

Lena doesn’t get to find out, not really, because before she can ask Kara what she's talking about, before she can clarify whether or not her feelings for her best friend are reciprocated, Snowball is jumping and tackling her onto the bed, barking happily.

Kara laughs, and Lena’s cheeks burn.

She takes back her declaration of love.

She hates this stupid samoyed.

//

When Lena steps into the apartment after work the next day, Kara is a few feet from the door, holding Snowball.

Snowball is facing Lena, tongue stuck out, and he barks when he sees her. Lena’s eyes move up to meet Kara’s, and the blonde smiles bashfully.

“Welcoming me home at the door, hm?” Lena says playfully.

Kara’s smile widens, and her eyes seem to sparkle at Lena’s words. “My apartment is your home?”

_Oh._

Lena hadn’t even realized her implication.

“I haven’t slept in my apartment in months, Kara,” Lena says, playing it off. “This is more of a home to me than any other place.”

Kara steps closer to her. “Well, I’m glad,” she replies, beaming. She raises Snowball a little, so his eyes meet Lena’s. “While we _are_ welcoming you home, Snowball is actually here to apologize. Right, Snowball?” She bobs him up and down a little, his front legs bouncing along with the movement.

Snowball barks happily.

Kara grins and puts him down, and he trots over to the couch, climbing onto it and lying down. Then he starts to hum softly.

“Apologize for what?” Lena asks, attention diverting back to Kara.

Kara steps closer to her again, Snowball no longer a barrier between them, and she only stops when their faces are inches apart — just like the night before.

“For interrupting our moment yesterday,” Kara whispers. She smiles a little when Lena’s heart speeds up.

“Wh— um— our moment?” Lena’s eyes are wide, and heat is rising to her cheeks, and she can’t tear her eyes away from Kara’s adoring gaze.

“Our moment,” Kara repeats, confirming that Lena is, in fact, not imagining the words escaping her lips. “The one where we almost kissed.”

“Right,” Lena says, unable to form proper sentences.

“It was very important to me,” Kara admits, smiling softly. “And he interrupted it. So I thought it’d be fit if he apologized.” She pauses, ducking her head slightly. “That is, if our moment meant something to you.”

“Of course it means something to me, Kara,” Lena whispers. She can still hear Snowball’s faint humming, and it’s somewhat fitting, in her opinion. “It means everything.”

“It means everything to me too,” Kara murmurs. Then her lips curl up into a bright smile. “So, can we finish what we started last night?”

Lena wastes no time, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Kara’s. She can feel Kara’s hand on the side of her neck, pulling her closer, and quite frankly, she would be perfectly okay if this moment never ended.

She realizes that she spoke too soon, however, when Snowball barks at them from the couch.

They break apart at the sound, and Lena’s met with the sight of Kara’s grinning face.

“I hate that stupid dog,” Lena mutters.

Kara laughs, leaning forward to kiss her lightly. “No, you really don’t.”

“No, I don’t,” Lena agrees as Kara takes her hand, tugging her towards the couch. Snowball climbs off, letting them sit, but the moment they settle down side-by-side, he jumps right back onto the couch and plops himself across their laps.

“I love you,” Kara says, smiling. The casual words they’ve said to each other countless times in the past now hold a new meaning, and Lena can’t help but smile back at her.

“I love you too.”

Snowball barks, and Kara laughs. “We love you too, Snowball,” she says, ruffling his fur.

He barks again, this one obviously directed at Lena.

Lena sighs, smiling despite herself. “I love you, Snowball.”

He sings happily — the opening notes of _My Heart Will Go On_ — and Kara bursts into laughter.

Lena just grins goofily.

This is what she imagines home to feel like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just fyi, the next chapter onwards will just be supercorp adventures ft. snowball, so this fic isn't going to be an actual story. just snippets of kara, lena and snowball having the time of their lives!!


	2. snowball's variety of christmas costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara loves dressing Snowball up, Snowball loves getting dressed up, and Lena just loves them a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from here on out it’s just supercorp adventures ft. snowball the dog, yeehaw

Lena steps into the apartment to find Kara sitting on the couch with Snowball. It’s like any other day, really, aside from the fact that Snowball has a Santa hat on his head.

It sits right between his perked ears, the red and white a beautiful, fitting, contrasting match to his white fur.

Kara is also wearing a hat that looks identical to the one on Snowball’s head, Lena realizes.

Lena’s entrance catches Kara’s attention, and the blonde stands up, pattering over to the door to greet her girlfriend with a kiss.

“Hi,” Kara whispers, and the word is immediately followed by heavy footsteps behind Kara, rapidly getting closer to them, and a loud bark from Snowball.

“Hi,” Lena says, kissing Kara again, then looking down at Snowball, who stares excitedly up at her. “And hello to you, too.”

He lets out a noise that’s somewhere between a howl and a hum.

Lena turns to Kara, one eyebrows arched with amusement. “What’s with the hat? Well, hats,” she adds the last part as an afterthought, gesturing to the adorable Christmas accessory on Kara’s head, and then to the one on Snowball’s head.

Kara grins, looking beyond proud of the fact that they match. She speeds away to the bedroom, then comes back in a flash. “We’ve had Snowball for a year now, so I figured I’d take this opportunity to dress him up. Then I thought about how cool it would be if we matched.”

Lena smiles, gaze traveling up to the hat, then back down to meet Kara’s eyes. “Of course you’d want to match with Snowball.”

Kara’s grin widens. “I would. I actually thought,” she moves her hand out from behind her back, producing another Santa hat identical to the other two, “that maybe you’d want to match with us as well?”

Lena laughter, unable to contain a smile. “As if I’d ever say no to you.”

Kara whoops in victory, and excitedly plops the Santa hat on Lena’s head. Then Lena’s being pulled into a kiss, and Kara’s eyes are roaming her face, admiring the way the hat looks on her.

“You look beautiful.”

Lena blushes. “Shut up.”

Kara smiles, leaning closer. “You really do. I love you.”

Lena’s lips curl upwards. “I love you too.”

Snowball barks from beside them.

//

At first, Lena thinks that it’s likely a one-time thing. But Kara does love to dress up, and she definitely won't be able to resist the sight of Snowball in a variety of Christmas costumes.

So when she walks in the next morning with a bag of groceries, Kara’s still wearing the same Santa hat as the day before. Snowball, however, is decked out in a complete Santa costume — Santa hat on his head, red boots lined with white fur on the top covering all four feet, and a Santa outfit lining his body.

He runs and stops in front of Lena, barking, his tail wagging back and forth quickly, as though trying to get her to see his new costume.

Lena laughs at the sight in front of her — it’s too adorable for her to _not_ laugh at it, and Kara’s eyes gleam with pride at seeing her girlfriend’s joy.

“Really, Kara? Really?”

Kara shrugs, grinning. “It was too cute to resist.”

Lena shakes her head with a smile, bending down to stroke his fur. “I agree. But,” she says, standing up, “we need to get ready the stuff for the picnic.”

Kara waves a dismissive hand. “I got it covered.” She’s off to the kitchen in the blink of an eye, and within seconds, she’s back, all the sandwiches and drinks packed into a basket.

“Okay then,” Lena muses with a chuckle.

Kara smiles sheepishly. “I’m hungry. Next time we can prepare it together, promise.”

Lena leans up to kiss her. “Anything you want.”

//

Snowball preens under the attention of the countless number of people who gush openly at how adorable he looks. Some people even stop to pet him, and even after Kara and Lena have found a spot on the grass to set their blanket and start on their food, he still gets coos from anyone walking by. He literally _thrives_ off of it, head held high.

Kara and Lena brush it off, simply taking out a container of dog food for Snowball and their own container of sandwiches for themselves.

The sound of a small whimper catches Lena’s attention, and she looks over at Snowball to see him staring longingly at their sandwiches.

Kara seems to hear it too, because she leans forward slightly, as though contemplating whether or not she should give her sandwich to Snowball.

Lena points a stern finger at her. “Don't even think about it.”

Kara pouts. “Wh— but he looks so cute!” She raises a hand, gesturing to his strategic pout and droopy ears. “Look at him!”

Lena closes her eyes, refusing to give in to the two pairs of puppy dog eyes staring at her. She’s not _that_ weak.

(She is.)

“No,” she forces out, standing her ground, and Kara sniffs.

“But—”

“Kara, you may have superior digestion powers, but Snowball does not. He’s going to get killed via sandwich,” Lena says pointedly.

“Superior digestion powers?” Kara asks, laughing.

Lena nods resolutely, completely serious. “Yes. You can eat spoiled food without any problems. Snowball needs to stick to dog food. If we feed him human food, he’s not going to want dog food anymore. And we don't want to deal with that.”

Kara’s eyebrows raise at that part, and Lena raises her eyebrows right back. Before Kara can reply, Lena continues, “We _don't_.”

“I’ll give you an infinite number of kisses,” Kara tries, smiling sweetly.

“You would do that either way,” Lena points out, amused. “What kind of incentive is that, darling?”

Kara sighs, lips curled downwards. “You’re right. I can't keep giving in to Snowball.”

Lena leans over to kiss her. “Kara, I love the both of you very much. And I care about you, more than anything.”

Kara grins. “I know.”

“We’ll do some research on dogs eating human food and see how it goes. For now, he’s already having the time of his life in that costume.” Lena nods over to Snowball, who’s humming loudly.

“You’re very cool and I love you,” Kara says, smiling.

Lena laughs. “You’re very cool too.”

“And?”

“And I love you.”

Kara smiles and presses a kiss to her cheek.

//

Lena’s settling paperwork when Kara strolls in with Snowball, a few bags of Chinese takeout in one hand and Snowball’s leash in the other.

Snowball barks when he sees Lena — today, he’s wearing an elf costume. He has a green and red hat on his head, and a green button-up piece lined with white buttons on his body. There are green and red shoes on his feet, and he drags Kara over to the table to greet Lena.

“Hi,” Kara says with a smile, leaning down to give her girlfriend a kiss.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena asks teasingly, getting up from her chair and walking over to the couch.

Kara settles down beside her, and Snowball hops, draping himself over their laps.

“I thought I’d drop by with lunch, since you never eat. And even when you _do_ eat, it’s all kale,” Kara says, wrinkling her nose.

“I just ate pizza with you last night,” Lena protests, brows furrowed.

“Don't think I didn’t see the container of kale you had beside you,” Kara deadpans. “I have super vision, Lee, you can't hide from me.”

Lena pouts. “Kale is healthy, and unlike _some_ Kryptonians, I actually have to eat healthy so I don't die early.”

“Kale is also gross.”

Lena looks at Kara, unimpressed. “Well, then I guess I can just die early. You can live a lonely and sad life without me. Have fun.”

Kara laughs, reaching into the bag and taking out a container of dog food for Snowball. Then she retrieves another tupperware and opens it. “Here,” she holds it out. “This is for you.”

Lena takes it, looking inside to see that it’s filled with kale. She grins. “Where did you get this?”

“I packed it,” Kara says, reaching into the bags and taking out disposable containers of food from her favorite Chinese restaurant. “I also got everything you liked from Uncle Chen’s.”

For a moment, Lena wonders if she forgot about an anniversary or special occasion. But she’s sure today isn’t a special day — she’d know, she remembers everything when it comes to Kara.

“That’s a lot of food,” Lena muses.

“What, no ‘wow Kara, thank you for bringing me all this food. I love you more than anything in this whole wide world’?”

Lena laughs. “Wow Kara, thank you for bringing me all this food. I love you more than anything in this whole wide world.”

“That’s better,” Kara quips, her act quickly dissolving into a chuckle. “There’s a lot of food because I’m hungry. I chased an alien around National City today, it wasn’t fun.”

“Well, at least you’re here now,” Lena says, smiling.

Kara shifts closer to her, pressing their lips together and lingering before pulling away. “I’ll never get tired of coming home to you.”

“We’re in my office, actually.”

Kara shoves her. “You’re ruining it, meanie.”

Lena rests her head on Kara’s shoulder, laughing into her neck. She places a small kiss on her pulse point. “I love coming home to you too.”

Snowball hums from his spot on their laps, then looks up at Lena and barks happily.

Lena strokes his fur, scratching the spot behind his ear and rousing another happy bark. “Snowball’s looking very handsome in his new elf costume, isn’t he?” she coos. She puts on hand in front of his face, and he raises his paw, high-fiving her.

Kara grins. “I couldn't resist the temptation. It was just too adorable.”

Lena adjusts the lopsided hat on his head. “He looks great.”

Kara smiles cheekily. “So do you.”

Lena groans, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. She hides her face in her hands. “Stop.”

Then fingers wrap around her wrists, gently pulling her hands away from her face. Kara smiles at her, unadulterated adoration in her eyes, and Lena feels her blush deepen under the intensity of her gaze.

“You look beautiful all the time, Lee.”

“Well, so do you,” Lena says, unused to such forthcoming affection.

Kara smiles and kisses her. “Let’s eat.”

Kara leans toward the coffee table to open the containers on it, preparing the food and chopsticks for the both of them, and Lena feels a rush of love.

It’s true — she loves Kara more than anything in this whole wide world.

//

When Lena comes home tired, ready to relax and watch movies with Kara and Snowball, she walks into the apartment to find them already sitting on the couch.

Snowball is wearing a snowman costume — a cute black top hat on his head, three black buttons on a white piece that goes across his body and a red and green scarf around his neck.

Kara doesn’t seem to be wearing a costume — that is, until Lena walks over to sit down beside her, only to see a large ribbon wrapped around her neck, as though she’s wearing a bowtie.

Kara grins when she sees Lena, and Snowball barks — the same greeting he always gives Lena when he sees her.

“You’re looking dashing, as always,” Lena compliments Snowball, ruffling the fur between the costume on his body and the top hat, eliciting a happy bark from him. Then she turns to look at Kara. “And you look just as great. But what’s with the bowtie?”

Kara smiles. “In the interest of the holiday spirit, I thought I’d give you an early gift. I have an actual gift for you for when Christmas _actually_ comes, but for now, I want you to know that you’ll always have me.” She gestures to the bow, expression turning sheepish. “So, I’m your gift. Forever.”

Lena doesn’t even realize what she’s doing until her lips are pressed against Kara’s, and Snowball jumping off the couch and humming — as though to enhance the moment or something along those lines. Kara’s lips are soft against hers, moving with a gentle insistence that causes a pull to build in Lena’s stomach.

“I love you,” Lena whispers against her lips, pulling back a few inches and bringing her hand up to cup Kara’s cheek. “More than anything in the whole wide world.”

Kara smiles up at her, pupils dilated and cheeks flushed. “I love you too.”

“You know, I could say the same for you.”

Kara’s head tilts in question, and Lena smiles.

“You’ll always have me, too. Forever.” She pauses. “Well, not forever, because I’m not immortal, but, like, for the rest of—”

Kara silences her with a kiss. “Please stop talking,” she whispers, smiling against Lena’s lips.

Lena grins. “Okay.”

Snowball barks from his spot on the floor. He hops back onto the couch, his top hat falling off in the process, and Lena laughs, reaching down to pick it up and put it back on his head.

He barks gratefully, jumping back off the couch and running into the bedroom. He trots back out a few moments later, coming back with a bigger top hat that he uses his snout to nudge forward with every step he takes.

Then he reclaims his spot on the couch, nodding towards the hat on the ground.

Lena laughs, turning to Kara with a raised eyebrow. “Is this your doing?”

Kara sniffs indignantly. “It was a buy one get one free. And those hats are _beautiful_ ,” she asserts, completely serious.

Lena laughs, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She takes the hat from the ground and puts it on her head, turning to see Kara smiling goofily at her.

“You look cute.”

Lena smiles, bringing a hand up to flick gently at the bow around Kara’s neck. “You look cute too.”

Snowball barks, and Kara laughs. “You look very, very cute as well, Snowball.” She ruffles his fur, and he barks proudly. “We’re all one very cute family.”

Lena’s eyebrows arch. “Family?”

Kara seems to realize her slip-up, and clears her throat. “I mean, only if you want, because I want to, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything like that—”

“Kara,” Lena silences her, letting out a small laugh. “It’s okay. You’re family to me. You have been for a long time.”

Kara smiles, relieved. “Well that’s good then. Because you’re my family too.” Her eyes dart to Snowball, and she continues, “And before Snowball protests, we’re all one family.”

Snowball hums, satisfied, and Lena just laughs, pressing a kiss to Kara’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll be taking prompts for this fic!! so if there’s anything in particular you want to read, just comment or send it to me on my tumblr @bezziemateys


End file.
